


I'd Come For You

by Momokai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And it's 'ass' not 'arse' but I don't even know -Throws hands in the air-, Angst, Drowning, M/M, More of a lemon with a story in it..., Romance, Stony - Freeform, hurt!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opens his mouth and breathes in. The reaction is almost instantaneous. The second his mouth opens and his lungs expand, water, cold water is delving in, fighting its way into his body and down into his lungs, he chokes, but no air escapes him, there’s no air left, instead he gasps in more water, and the coldness seeps deep into his core, his body convulses once in a final jerk for survival. </p><p>Drowning isn’t really a painful way to go Tony decides. Because the second the water fills him it’s like a switch is flipped in his brain, and then there’s nothing. No cold, no water, no Steve trying to claw them both to the surface because he got careless in a fight.<br/></p><p>There’s just sweet, sweet nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for some tear jerking love, mostly from Tony’s POV, I might do a Steve POV as a second chapter if I feel it needs it…
> 
> ALSO I've gone back through and removed the lyrics, since so many of you didn't like them. I can understand yes, without the lyrics being set to stand out with italics or something they do kind of get in the way of a good imagination session, it's sort of like your phone going off in the middle of sex XD So, they're gone, no hard feelings, they were kind of last second anyway lol, ENJOY!

. . .

If anyone asked Tony Stark what being abducted by terrorists was like, Tony would say it was like boarding school all over again…

If anyone asked Tony Stark what having his Arc Reactor ripped out felt like, he’d say it was like having someone punch a hole in his chest…

If anyone asked Tony Stark what drowning felt like, he’d tell them to go fuck themselves…

Drowning felt like dying…

. . .  
. . .

He couldn’t figure out where it all went wrong. One minute they were winning and kicking Loki’s reindeer arse, and then suddenly his suit went haywire. He went from darting around in the sky to crashing into the ground, metal plates shrieking as they bounced over and over again across a seemingly never ending sidewalk, until it suddenly did end and he was in the water, sinking.

Logically, he knew he’d been magic whammied and knocked out of the air to hit the ground, obviously his momentum had sent him skidding across the sidewalk until there hadn’t been any sidewalk left to skid on, and he’d crashed through the guard rails and into the lake. What threw him for a loop was the fact that he was still sinking. His suit wasn’t powering back up like it should have, Jarvis wasn’t responding, the gears and mechanisms in the suits limbs had seized up, he was sinking, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t call for help. 

And to make matters worse there was a leak somewhere in his suit, he could feel the water creeping up around his left ankle, and it was cold. Panic would settle in soon, he knew it, because his object of freedom was about to become his tomb, he was trapped, he couldn’t get out even if he tried, the emergency ejection routine was tied to Jarvis, and Jarvis wasn’t responding, and the secondary emergency catch was located on his hip, but he couldn’t get to it because he couldn’t move. 

Tony Stark had put a lot of thought into how he wanted to go down. He often told himself and anyone that would listen that if he were to go down, it’d be in a blaze of glory and repulsor fire. He’d go out with a bang and save the day as his final act. 

He never thought he’d go like this. Trapped inside his suit at the bottom of a lake with no way out, his final moments spent clawing for air only to take in water. He’d go out with a gasp, not a bang, and there was no one here to tell him goodbye. 

He screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to take slow, shallow breaths in the hope that if he preserved oxygen, he’d buy time for his Team to find him, because surely they would have kicked Loki’s arse by now, and they were looking for him. Steve would definitely be looking for him, he had to be, because if Steve wasn’t looking for him, he’d rather not be found, because if Steve didn’t want to find him, to save him, he didn’t deserve to be found. 

“If I get out of this alive, I’m giving someone a goddamn panic button.” He says it out loud, just to hear something other than his own ragged breathing. That sounded like a good idea, a panic button just in case something like this ever happened again, someone could press it, and his suit would eject him, or fall apart around him, or something equally cool and lifesaving. 

The water tickles at his tail bone, creeping along the narrow space between his back and the suit, soaking into the plain black t-shirt he’d been wearing when he donned the suit. He can feel it slowly sloshing against the back of his head, pulling at his hair. He screws his eyes shut again, clenching his jaw against the scream he knows is coming. He’s going to start panicking if he didn’t at least try to calm down. He’d learnt very early on with his new lifestyle that panic was the quickest way to get himself or others killed. He inhaled sharply through his nose, before exhaling slowly through his mouth. His bottom lip trembles slightly, and he scowls at the blackness that is his HUD, he was not going to cry. He was not going to cry, they were not going to find his body with tears on his face. No way in hell, Iron Man did not cry. 

A tear slipped out anyway, and he cursed himself and his situation. Loki was going to pay, the Avengers were going to find his body and vow vengeance, and he hoped it was swift and painful. He froze as the water tickled his ears, before delving into them and blocking even the sound of his own breathing. He was already thinking like a dead man, they were going to find him, and they’d do it soon, before he drowned at the bottom of the lake. He had faith in his friends; he had faith in Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Steve, especially Steve…

“I’m going to die.” The words are flat and highly unimpressed, and Tony wishes he could bury his face in his hands, but he couldn’t move, still trapped…

Water touches the very corner of his lips, and he flinches violently, tossing the water inside of his helmet around, getting it into his eyes and up his nose. He coughs and shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and sealing his lips, taking steady breaths through his nose, until the air runs out, and he hacks, tilting his head back as far as it could go, gasping for air. His eyes snap open, and he ignores the water that dives into them, burning them and blinding him further, he just needed to get some air, any air. His body convulses inside the confines of his suit, and vaguely he can feel the suit jerking around him. 

He forces his body to freeze, forces his mouth shut and his chest still, it burns, it burns and he desperately needs air, he can’t see, but he can feel the black dots creeping over his straining eyes. His suit jerks again, and through the softer joints around his shoulder plates, he can feel strong hands pulling and grasping. They’d found him, he was going to be saved. 

He’d scream Hallelujah if he could. 

Except he was out of air, and he was already dying, however slowly and Odin damned horribly. His head rings as something hits the side of his helmet, and his body jerks and convulses without his permission, it needed air and it was desperate to get it, and Tony cursed in his head, damning his body for being so impatient it couldn’t wait another five seconds for help. There’s a sudden, horribly lurching sound, and it takes Tony’s sluggish mind a few precious seconds to realise someone was trying to pry his helmet off. 

He didn’t know if that was a good idea or not, being underwater and all, but he didn’t really fucking care in that instant, he just wanted some damn air. His helmet creaks warningly, and the tinny echo almost deafens him, but the sudden surge of water around his head has him jerking even more violently than before. His eyes snap open without his consent, and the water proceeds to blind him, but he can make out light, he can see the sunlight above him on the surface of the water. Another shape suddenly blots out the precious light, and Tony stares at it uncomprehendingly until he makes out the ridiculously blue and red patches on the front, and he almost wishes he could cry out and hug it, because he knows its Steve, he’d know that stupid costume anywhere, half blind and half dead or not. 

Hands pry at his suit, and he realises Steve is trying to swim to the surface with his suit in tow, but he knows it’s pointless, Steve is strong, but in the water he is powerless, even Captain America can’t swim with a suit of armour weighing him down. Hands grasp at his hips, and suddenly his suit creaks once more before exploding out around him in a flurry of bubbles and flashing metal, and Tony would have laughed for joy at the fact the blond had found the secondary release by accident. Tony can feel the darkness creeping into his mind, and he knows his body had reached its limit, it needed oxygen, or it was going to die. The water is cold around him, but it’s muted around his left leg and side. The release had failed, not all of the suit had ejected, there was too much damage to the mechanisms for it to release. 

There was still too much weight, no matter how hard Steve pulled at the water, he wasn’t going to get far before he was dragged back down again. Tony grabbed the gloved hand that was holding a handful of his shirt and pushed with all the strength he had left. He was already drowned; he didn’t want Steve to drown with him. The hand returned more insistently, and Tony felt himself jerked forward until he could see the blue of Steve’s eyes even through the water. They were trying to tell him something, those blue, blue eyes. He pushed uselessly at the blond again, willing him to go without him, will him to understand that he was already dead, willing him to save himself before they both drowned. 

The Team would survive without Iron Man, without Tony Stark, but they’d fall apart or worse without Captain America to lead them, without Steve Roger’s to play mediator, to be the glue.  
Gloved hands suddenly grasp the sides of his head, and Tony twitches weakly when warm lips seal over his own, and he can’t stop the reflexive opening of his lips when a hot tongue presses against them, and then suddenly there was air, blessed, warm breathable air and his body almost explodes with relief at the respite. The oxygen makes it to his brain, and with a start he shoves Steve up and away, shoves him upwards, away from him and towards the surface, towards survival. Steve latches onto his wrist, and those blue, blue eyes are back, staring into his, begging something from him. He shoves again, and already the burn for more oxygen returns, and bubbles escape his mouth as he opens it and shouts.

‘Go, Steve.’ 

The blond jerks away suddenly, and then he’s gone, and Tony stares at the blue and red blob that gets smaller and smaller until it remains for a few seconds at the surface, and then it comes back, and Tony wants to scream in frustration. Before he can even attempt to push the blond away again, gloved hands return to the sides of his face and warm lips seal over his own once more and then there’s more air. He hates himself for breathing it in, but he does greedily anyway, his body trying to stay alive with or without his consent. He glares at Steve, who probably can’t even make out the expression through the water, but the blond returns to trying to pry the armour from his side and leg. It won’t budge, Tony wants to say, but he can’t. He sees white bubbles escape Steve’s mouth as the blond no doubt curses, and his movements become jerky and sluggish. 

Tony snaps and lashes out with his free leg, kicking the idiot blond square in the sternum. He didn’t want Steve to drown, he didn’t want Steve to die for him. Steve points to the surface, completely ignoring the pathetic kick Tony had just gifted him with and quickly swims back to the surface. Tony can’t believe it. His death was being stalled, drawn out, why couldn’t the moron already see that Tony was a goner? Why didn’t he just leave him to finish drowning, why did he keep trying damn it!

Hands grab the sides of his head again, but this time he fights it, he shoves at the chest that’s in front of him, he bats the hands away, but they’re insistent, strong and lips seal over his again, but he clamps his mouth shut against them, he closes his eyes against the pleading blue that stare into his. Thumbs try to work his jaw open, hands shake his shoulders but he ignores it all, it all seems to take forever, but he knows his helmet had only been off for a minute, maybe two, the constant burning in his chest makes the time drag on in his mind. Insistent hands cease their desperate shaking, and instead move to grasp his cheeks, and he clamps his lips shut tighter, but the lips that seal over his own aren’t trying to force, they simply sit there, against his, and Tony’s mind whirls in shock at the kiss, because that was what it was. The shock unseals his lips, but he doesn’t take on the air that is just waiting for him to claim, he reaches weak hands out to grasp the fabric of Steve’s suit and clenches it in his hands for a precious few seconds, hoping that the motion would convey something, he wasn’t sure what he was trying to convey, but he hoped it was received. 

Before he can change his mind, he clenches the fabric tight and returns the kiss with everything that was left, fingers tangle in his hair, and he tries his hardest to resist the urge to simply breath for a second longer. 

Then he pushes the blond away. Steve would be too surprised by the sudden action to stop it, and Tony takes the opportunity to end this charade, because if it kept going, Steve was going to drown with him, because he would get tired, his brain would start to slow down with the lack of oxygen because he was too busy sharing it with Tony. He does the one thing that would save the only life in this lake worth saving. 

He opens his mouth and breathes in. The reaction is almost instantaneous. The second his mouth opens and his lungs expand, water, cold water is delving in, fighting its way into his body and down into his lungs, he chokes, but no air escapes him, there’s no air left, instead he gasps in more water, and the coldness seeps deep into his core, his body convulses once in a final jerk for survival. 

Drowning isn’t really a painful way to go Tony decides. Because the second the water fills him it’s like a switch is flipped in his brain, and then there’s nothing. No cold, no water, no Steve trying to claw them both to the surface because he got careless in a fight. 

. . .  
. . . 

And then there’s something. 

His body jerks horribly and painfully, and water surges up his throat and out onto the sand pressed against his cheek. He chokes, gagging up the water that he had willingly inhaled, spilling it out onto the wet sand in front of him. Something beats painfully against his back, and his chest creaks warningly. The arc reactor in his chest feels ice cold on his insides, and he can vaguely see the blue glow against the sand, flickering in and out, like a light bulb running on its last coil. 

His chest hurts almost worse than the beating headache and burning lungs, like all of his ribs were seconds from breaking, but it all pales in comparison to his first breath of glorious air, and it’s so unexpected and so sudden that he chokes on it. His lungs inflate with it, and they contract as if the concept of air was foreign to them. One last torrent of water escapes his mouth, and he breaths in more air so fast he almost breathes the water back in with it. Something latches onto his arm, and he’s flipped so jarringly sudden that his vision dances with spots. He doesn’t really care, he’s too busy greedily sucking in lungful after lungful of air, it was like he’d never experienced the simple act of breathing before. 

“Tony!” He starts at the sudden shout, and jerks upright into a sitting position dizzily, his head swims and his eyes are blurred at the edges, but he manages to make out the form of Steve of all damn people half leant over him. He opens his mouth to say something, probably the ‘what the hell, Steve!’ that he so desperately wants to, but he chokes and starts coughing all over again. Hands, more hands than his over sensitized body knows what to do with grab him, all over, and it’s not Steve, he knows Steve’s hands, they’d been there holding his face in his last seconds, he knew those strong hands, but these hands weren’t Steve’s, they were weak and bony, insistent in a way that reminded him of an impatient parent dragging an unwilling child, and they lifted him up and carried him away, away from Steve, who was still half slumped over on the wet sand of what Tony realises is a beach. He’s soaked to the bone, his lips tinged slightly blue, his blond hair is plastered to his forehead and the sides of his blue, blue eyes. Red rimmed eyes that look almost lost, tired beyond all belief. 

Tony doesn’t want to leave him there like that, tired and wet, looking defeated slumped in the sand, his hands shaking from where they hover uncertainly in the air in front of him.  
Then there’s no more Steve, and right now his brain can’t process the thought, he’s inside, laying down on something firm, his view of Steve blocked by metal, windowless doors, it’s like being inside his suit all over again, trapped under the waves and slowly dying, suffocating and then drowning, but this time there’s no Steve there to save him, there’s no Steve there to breathe for him, and he can’t breathe. He can’t breathe because he’s held down and trapped all over again, where was Steve? Something pinches the crook of his arm, and he winces and jerks away, but his eyes that can’t really focus start to dim, and his already sluggish mind crawls to a halt, and then there’s nothing again.

Always nothing…

. . .  
. . .

When he came too, Tony’s first thought was to get the security tape of the dick that ran him over so he could sue his arse seven ways from Sunday. His second thought, upon opening his eyes and taking stock of his surroundings, was to sue the guys family too. 

Why the hell was he in a Hospital room? And an ICU at that? He stared at the white ceiling for maybe three seconds before he forces himself into a sitting position. His head swims at the motion, and he grimaces against the urge to lay back down and forget about moving for the next week. His head felt like a bowling ball it was so heavy, and he wasn’t even going to think about his ribs right now, it felt like he’d gone and challenged Steve to a boxing match and copped his due. He paused.

Steve.

Then it all crept back, piece by piece, like a snap shot film he remembered. He’d drowned, Steve had saved him. But where was he? Where was Steve? The last time he’d seen him he’d looked…  
“Tony?” He jumped at the sudden sound of his name, and he turns to see Pepper of all people standing shocked in the doorway of the ICU, staring wide eyed at him. “Oh God, Tony!” She exclaimed before rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck, practically falling onto him in her haste to hold him. 

“Pepper?” His voice grates like sandpaper, and he grimaced before clearing his throat. “What happened?” He asked, and Pepper sniffed once before pulling back to look him in the eye. There’s tears in her eyes, but she doesn’t cry.

“You don’t remember?” She asked, and Tony frowns, almost insulted. 

“Of course I remember, Loki kicked my arse and I landed in the lake. I mean what happened on the beach? What happened after?” He asked, looking around the room. The ICU is shockingly empty, save for himself and Pepper, and he couldn’t help but wonder where his team was, where Steve was. Pepper cleared her throat and stood back.

“After Captain Roger’s revived you emergency services arrived and brought you to the hospital. They…They had to sedate you because you were fighting them. The doctor says you were delirious from the lack of oxygen.” Pepper said, eying him with worry. Tony raised a brow at the look. “Once they got you here there wasn’t much they could do for you except drain the left over water from your lungs and make sure you got enough oxygen back into your blood. They ran a scan to make sure your brain hadn’t been damaged by the lack of oxygen and then brought you here to be watched as you recovered…” She finished, and Tony sighed. 

“And? Where’s my team? Where’s Steve?” He tried to just ask after his team, but the question of Steve’s whereabouts slipped out anyway, and he winced slightly. Pepper only looked at him knowingly and smiled slightly, before the look vanished to be replaced with her usual professional look. 

“Director Fury called them all in for a debriefing a few hours ago. They were all here you know, so you don’t have to worry about being unloved, Tony.” She said with a small smirk, and Tony scowled at her. A few seconds ticked by in silence, and Tony can’t help but notice how Pepper’s eyes turn distant. “They had to all but drag Captain Roger’s with them…” She said, before eying Tony with a weird little smile that had Tony shifting oddly. “He didn’t want to leave your side. In fact The Paramedics had to fight him to get to you after he revived you. He didn’t seem to want to let you go.” She said, and Tony’s face heated up just slightly at the knowing smirk she sends him. “Normally I’d be worried you know.” She continued as she sat in the chair beside his bed. “But somehow I think it’d do you some good.” She said, and Tony frowns.

“What would do me some good? Pepper, what are planning?” He asked, not really liking the smile that slipped onto her face.

“Steve would mellow you out, I think, balance out some of that arrogant arse in you.” Tony blanched, and then spluttered at the wink. 

“Miss Potts!” He almost yelped, but Pepper only smirked. 

“If that will be all Mr Stark, I have a board meeting to get to. Fury says he’ll drop in with the team once the debrief is over in an hour or so.” With that Pepper straightened her blouse and retrieved her handbag from the side chair before exiting the ICU without so much as a backwards glance. Tony stares after her in bewilderment before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. There’s a bruise under his jaw, and he knows instinctively that it was from Steve trying to save his life. His fingers pause on his lips, and they remain there for a few moments. Steve had kissed him, not just to give him air, when he’d fought, Steve had kissed him, like a goodbye even; and he’d kissed the blond back, he’d kissed Captain America, he’d kissed Steve and it had been returned whole heartedly. 

Maybe he could have something with him after all…If it hadn’t simply been a fluke or some oxygen deprived delirium that is. He wouldn’t put it past his brain to do that to him, lord knows it’d played some interesting tricks on him in the past, what with his lack of proper sleep and only caffeine to keep him functioning in the late and early hours he spent working. 

But then, even when he had those kinds of days, there was always Steve standing in the doorway to his lab with either a sandwich or a stern look on his face, telling him to take a break, telling him to get some food and sleep. There were the more memorable occasions where the super soldier even resulted to manhandling him out of his own lab, but they were far and few between, because Tony, no matter how stubborn he tried to be in the face of Steve’s puppy eyes and or bitch face, he almost always caved before it resulted in the manhandling. Clint often joked about it with the others, thinking that just because Tony wasn’t in the room he couldn’t hear him, but that didn’t mean anything really, because Jarvis was handy in that regard. 

But the main issue wasn’t whether or not he had a shot with Steve; no…Tony thought the bigger issue was if he even deserved Steve. Tony Stark wasn’t exactly a name bathed in rainbows and good publicity, not like Steve Rogers, who saved cats from trees and helped old ladies cross the street on his off time, no, Tony didn’t deserve Steve, not by a long shot, because he just wasn’t the kind of person that should even be near such a bright, caring soul. Tony Stark was an impulsive drunk and former Weapons Manufacturer, a Merchant of Death on a global scale, millions had died because of things he made, men, women and children all, nothing he did in this life would make up for that fact.

But Steve, Steve was the hero, the man with the plan, the very embodiment of honour and all kinds of good people stuffs.

Ok, yeah, sometimes even Captain America could be an arse hole. Steve wasn’t always so innocent and lovable, the guy could be sneaky, like ‘I’ll steal the last pop tart when no one’s looking’ sneaky, he could wake up on the wrong side of the ice burg and be Captain Grumpy, he’d wonder around the tower like a zombie and glare at anyone who so much as breathed in his direction, he’d even just stand there in Tony’s lab and stare at him with one of the biggest bitch faces Tony had ever seen, it rivalled even his own rather potent mega-diva-bitch-streak –as Rhodey enjoyed calling it-  
Ok, yeah, listing off all of Steve’s flaws only really made Tony realise just how damn much attention he paid Steve, because honestly? He enjoyed grumpy Steve, it was even kind of funny how he’d growl at Clint when he tried to take the last slice of ham from the fridge. 

Tony suddenly groaned and hung his head in his hands. “Crap.” He mumbled. When in the hell had he fallen for Captain America? Because honestly, even he could see that much in his thoughts, thinking back, he’d definitely fallen for Steve, and boy had he fallen hard. He scowled at the blankets pooled in his lap. “And Pepper knew it the entire time, the scheming witch.” He grumped, before almost launching out of his bed in surprise someone cleared their throat in the doorway. 

His eyes snapped up just in time to see Nicholas Fury raising an eyebrow at him as he stood in the doorway with his hands clasped neatly behind his leather clad back. “In the future, Mr Stark,” The world’s superest super spy started as he entered the room to stand by his bedside, his single dark eye boring down at him with enough menace Tony felt his hackles rise defensively. “Save the afternoon dips for your own time, and spare us all the heart attacks.” He demanded, and Tony felt his brow twitch.

“Why Nickie, I didn’t think you cared.” He snipped, only to be glared down by the Director. He fiddled with the blanket in his lap.

“I don’t, I do however care when Captain America of all people starts badgering me with his bitch face every time one of his Avenger’s gets hurt. It was especially annoying as it was you of all people that got hurt. So in the future, keep the near death experiences to your own time, and save me the headache!” The dark skinned man snapped before turning and storming from the room, his leather coat billowing dramatically behind him. Tony stared after him in confusion, not really understanding exactly what just happened. 

“You know, after that, I don’t think I want to hang around and see who else wants to explode.” He said, before whipping the blanket off his legs and slipping off the bed. He ignored the fact he was wearing nothing but a flimsy hospital gown and stalked to the opposite side of the room, where a moderate sized travel bag sat on the table by the window. He unzipped the bag and dug through it until he found his one of a kind Stark Phone and pressed speed dial. It rang twice before the call was answered by a rather relieved sounding Happy Hogan. 

“Yes Boss?” The man asked and Tony grinned to himself at the man’s tone. 

“Bring the car around Haps’, I’m going crazy in here.” He said, sifting through his bag until he came upon a pair of black pinstripe trousers, red tie and white button up. 

“You sure Boss?” Happy asked, sounding a little concerned. Tony scoffed as she shimmied into his pants, ruby red tie held loosely in his mouth as he zipped himself up, the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“Just bring the car Happy, I want out of this torture chamber.” With that Tony ended the call and shoved the phone in his pocket before shrugging on the white button up. He was just digging through his bag some more in search of the matching vest when a hesitant knock sounded at the doorway, and Tony twisted his head around to peer at the doorway, preying it wasn’t Fury, or Pepper coming back for round two. The tie dropped absently from his mouth as he spotted the last or maybe the only person he wanted to see so soon, and he swallowed thickly when he realised he hadn’t buttoned his shirt up yet, and his arc reactor was open to the world. 

“Tony.” Steve said, bobbing his blond head once in greeting before slowly entering the room to rest a hand on the footboard of the bed Tony had woken up in. Tony stared at the blond in silence for a moment, mouth working as he thought of something to say, but nothing really came to mind, except;

“Thanks.” The billionaire said, crouching down to the floor to retrieve his tie, which he absently folded and dumped back in his bag. Steve frowned in confusion, his blue, blue eyes staring into his hesitantly. 

“For what?” The solider asked, and Tony finally noticed what the man was wearing. Guilt settled illogically inside him, and he cleared his throat. Steve was still wearing his costume, it looked dry now, but it couldn’t have been comfortable…

“For coming for me…” He said thickly, swallowing as he looked anywhere but at Steve, who frowned in concern. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Tony…I saved you because it’s what you,” the blond cut himself off uncertainly, and Tony’s eyes inevitably returned to watching him. “It’s what friends do.” He finished, and Tony forced himself to smile for the other Avenger, whose eyes shifted.

“Yeah, it’s what friends do.” Tony repeated, straining to keep the disappointment from his voice, before noticing the direction of the blonds gaze. He felt himself freeze up self-consciously, and cleared his throat loudly as he quickly reached for his buttons, doing them up as quickly as he could with his hands shaking as they were. His arc reactor wasn’t something he put on display, least of all to Steve, who was too nice of a guy to point out how wrong it looked. 

His fingers jerked on the middle button as a gloved hand caught it, and Tony looked up from his hands and stared wide eyed at the blond, who had crossed the room to stand before him, close enough to share breathing space. 

“Tony, I-” Steve snapped his mouth closed with a click, and Tony eyed the blond cautiously when the gloved hand holding his shifted slowly to his elbow, the smooth leather gliding effortlessly along the sleeve of his forearm, causing the skin of his arm to break out in goose bumps and a pleasant shiver to run up his spine. “Tony, I didn’t mean-” 

“Oi, Cap!” Tony felt himself jump along with Steve at the unexpected shout, and both whirled to the doorway to see Clint Barton standing there with a grin slowly sliding off his face. “Er…I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” The archer asked uncertainly, and Tony felt himself snort derisively. 

“Yes.” He snapped at the same instant Steve said ‘No’. Tony felt himself flinch, hurt despite himself as the blond quickly withdrew his hand and stepped back to face Clint, whose pale eyes flicked back and forth between him and Steve cautiously. 

“What is it, Clint?” Steve asked, and Clint’s flicking eyes landed keenly on Tony, his face softening in a way that had Tony clenching his teeth in anger. Before anything more could be said or done, Tony snatched up his bag and shoved past Steve, knocking the blonds shoulder harshly as he stalked towards the door. Clint quickly stepped aside and let him past, and Tony nodded once at the archer before leaving the ICU, ignoring the confused call from Steve as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

He ignored the elevator in favour of the stairs, the fled from the building as fast as he could with his lungs burning and his head aching. He spotted Happy by the car almost instantly, and he all but fell into the rear seat when the driver opened the door for him. “Ok Boss?” Happy asked unsurely. Tony reached into his bag and withdrew his shades, which he slipped onto his face as he pressed the up button for the window. Happy eyed him through the tint, before sighing and moving to the driver’s seat. “Where to Boss?” He asked, and Tony slumped back in his seat.  
“Take me home, Happy.” He replied softly, and Happy frowned before nodding. 

“Sure thing.” The man said, putting the car in drive. Tony remained slumped in his seat all the way back to the tower, and when the front doors rolled into view and the car came to a stop Tony shoved the door open, not waiting for Happy to open it for him. He left his bag on the rear seat and instead stalked straight for the front doors of Avengers Tower, not hesitating as Jarvis opened the sliding glass doors for him. He stepped into the main elevator and pushed the button for his personal floor, fully intent on locking himself inside his lab for the remainder of the week. 

The elevator made it about half way before stopping, and Tony, still with his shades on stared at the surprised form of Darcy, standing in front of the elevator doors with an ice cream bucket in one hand and a spoon in the other. “Er, Mr Stark! I was just heading to-” Tony didn’t let her finish; he jabbed the ‘close’ button and continued upwards in the elevator in silence, ignoring the guilt that churned in his gut for snubbing the sparky girl.

The elevator ‘dinged’ as it stopped on his floor, and Tony stalked from the small confines to enter his apartment floor. 

‘Welcome back, Sir, it is good to see you alive and in one piece.’ Jarvis piped up from the ceiling speakers, and Tony felt himself smile despite himself. 

“I missed you too.” He answered as he made his way to his bedroom, where he proceeded to the small glowing stair case at its rear. “Lock up for me, Jarvis.” He ordered as he descended the stairs and came to a glass door. He typed in his code before shoving the door open, ignoring the hiss of displaced air as it swung shut behind him. His eyes scanned the wide expanse of his personal work room, and he blinked as something nudged his knee. He looked down to see Dum-E tugging on the fabric of his pants with his claw. He smiled slightly and absently patted the whirling claw. “Hey Dum-E.” He said before continuing to the computer terminal off to the left side of the room. The area lit up different shades of blue as Jarvis activated the holographic tops, and he proceeded to flick a few things around before sighing. 

“Jarvis, bring up the schematics for the Mark XXIV.” He ordered, and waited as the pieces of armour materialised before him in holographic 3D. “Make a note, install panic system and work on a single use override encoded with voice recognition software. Sync it to the Team, and the Team only.” He listed off before bringing up the emergency latch on the Mark XXIV’s hip plate.

‘Noted Sir.’ Jarvis replied, and Tony nodded to himself before he proceeded to scrap the locking mechanisms on his newest suit, along with the air filtration system. 

“I don’t want anything like that happening in the suit again, so we’re gonna completely rebuild the motion based systems. If the suit shuts down, I want to be able to move.” He said as he absently rolled up his white sleeves. 

‘Sir, the weight of the suit alone would be enough to immobilise you, if you change the motion based systems you might as well be trying to lift a car if such a situation were to occur.’ Jarvis warned. Tony snorted. 

“Work with me on this one J.” He snapped as he brought up a secondary holo-screen with the suits motion systems. “It can be done.” He said as he set to work rebuilding the systems. 

. . .  
. . .

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been down in his lab working on the Mark XXIV, but his body seemed to be trying to help with his judgment as it protested nearly every movement. His lungs had been burning constantly since he first regained consciousness in the hospital room, but now his every breath was strained, and his headache only got worse. His stomach was grumbling its displeasure at remaining empty and his eyes seemed keen on blinding him as his the holograms before him blurred annoyingly. 

‘Sir, I must insist that you take a break and get some nourishment and sleep, you have been working nonstop for nineteen hours.’ Jarvis advised, but Tony only snorted as he poked and flicked at the fifth screen he had brought up some time in the supposed ‘nineteen hours’. 

“I’m fine, Jarvis.” He said after clearing his throat. Dum-E had been helpful in bringing him bottles upon bottles of water from the fridge in the lab, only two of which were empty while about eight of the things remained full in a pile by his seat. Dum-E held a ninth bottle up for him insistently, and Tony sighed as he took it from the bot, waiting until it finished its joyful twirling and rolled off to parts unknown before he dropped it in the growing pile with the rest. 

‘Sir, please, you are still recovering from your-’

“Can it Jarvis.” The genius snapped as he pulled him a sixth screen, rubbing absently at his eye. 

‘Sir, Captain Roger’s is requestion entry.’ Jarvis informed him only moments later, and Tony grimaced. 

“Denied.” He answered waspishly before swiping a hand through the hologram directly in front of him, causing it to fizzle out of existence for a moment before reforming. 

‘Sir, Captain Roger’s is threatening to break the door down if you continue to refuse him entry.’ Jarvis continued, his tone almost smug. Tony scowled at the ceiling, then turned his glare to the glass door on the other side of the room. Steve was visible through the clear glass, and the blond had his arms folded firmly across his broad chest as he eyed him and then the door pointedly. Tony resisted the urge to stick his tongue out and instead flipped him off. 

“Black out the glass.” He ordered, and Steve disappeared behind a wall of dark frosted glass. He snorted as something –probably Steve’s fist- smacked into the glass with as much effect as a kitten batting at a brick wall. 

‘Mr Stark, I must-’

“Mute.” Tony snapped as he pushed away from the console and stood, kicking the water bottles as he passed by them to reach the shiny new yet unpainted parts of the Mark XXIV. He picked up a set of tools and placed them on the table by the arm of the suit, before he began poking and prodding the circuitry inside the forearm. Another muted thud had him snorting as he tweaked a few gears, and he glanced over his shoulder at the muted, dark blob that was Steve behind the fogged out glass. He twisted and wiped his eyes on his shoulder, the once pristine white fabric of his dress shirt already stained beyond recognition. 

Another louder thud sounded about half an hour later, and the suddenness of it had him jumping in place, dropping the tool he had been using. He cursed and turned to glare at the fogged out doorway, only to gape at the spider web cracks in the bullet proof glass. “Jarvis, lockdown mode, I don’t want any visitors right now.” He demanded, expecting the blast doors to slide closed over the cracking glass. Nothing happened. “Jarvis.” He growled. The A.I responded by shutting down all of the holograms and locking the consoles. He snarled. “Jarvis, don’t you fucking dare!” He shouted, only to be ignored. A few seconds ticked by in silence, and the familiar hiss of the door unlocking had him cursing the A.I to oblivion. 

“Tony.” Steve said as he shoved the door open, and Tony inwardly winced at the tone. 

“What? Can’t you see I’m working here?” He snapped, which seemed to bring the soldier up short as he paused in his approach. Tony ignored him, turning his back on the blond in favour of returning to his work. A circuit in the forearm sparked brightly, causing him to curse in surprise as he shook his hand out of the pins in needles the shock left behind. 

“Look, Tony-” Tony didn’t even acknowledge the tone this time, instead he cut the blond off by waving over his shoulder.

“I’m fine, forget it, now leave me alone.” He said as he slipped on his welding helmet, anything to block out the sight of Steve bearing down on him slowly. He lit the blow torch and was inches away from his armour when it was snatched out of his hand. “Hey, I’m using that!” He snapped as he whirled around. Steve switched the blow torch off and placed it on the table off to the side before reaching up a hand to lift the front of the welding mask. 

“Tony, we need to talk.” He said softly as he lifted the welding mask off of his head completely, placing it gently next to the blow torch. Tony scowled as he took the blond in, noticing for the first time that the soldier was finally out of his costume, instead wearing his usual white shirt and brown slacks. His short blond locks were damp and looked freshly combed, meaning the Capsicle was fresh out of a shower. Tony took all this in before shaking his head as if to clear it, folding his arms defensively over his chest and by default arc reactor. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Steve. You saved my life, again, I thanked you, again, everyone’s happy and we move on with our lives. Business as usual.” The brunette said dismissively before trying to bypass the Captain to return to his console. A strong yet gentle hand latched onto his bicep, halting his escape and forcing him to turn around to face the blond again. 

“Tony, why are you-” Steve cut himself off with a frustrated huff. “Look, something’s going on with you, and I have an idea as to what. So just talk to me, Tony, please?” Steve asked softly, blue eyes pleading. Tony stares into those pleading eyes for a moment, before his face twisted into a scowl. 

“You don’t know shit about me.” He said flatly, before yanking his arm out of Steve’s hold. He makes it maybe two steps before his arm is seized again, a little more roughly than the first time. 

“Tony, you’re being insufferable.” The blond snaps, and Tony smirks cruelly.

“What’s the matter Captain, can’t take being brushed off like last week’s trash?” He said as he tilted his head. Steve rears back as if slapped. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked, shocked. Tony’s eyes shutter as he shrugs. 

“As I said, you don’t know me.” He answered simply, before turning and making his way back to his consoles. Hopefully Steve would be pissed enough to leave him alone, because at the end of the day this was the better option. Steve didn’t want him, and Tony was going to make sure it remained that way. Tony didn’t deserve Steve, and the blond didn’t deserve to get lumped with him. Simple as that, Tony Stark came with far too much baggage to make anyone happy. He wasn’t even sure he had the capacity anymore. Steve deserved better than that. 

A rough hand grabbed onto his shoulder, and Tony almost yelped as he was unceremoniously whirled around and shoved backwards into the console, his lower back colliding painfully with the metal edge while his hands scrabbled to catch himself before he fell flat. He managed to grab the edge that had dug into his back, and he looked up with a snarl twisting his lips, only to falter as a hand reached up and gripped under his jaw in a parody of the hold Steve had on him in the lake. His eyes narrowed as furious blue eyes met his from inches away, and he could feel the hot breath leaving Steve’s nose in angry puffs. 

“Why do you always do this?” The blond soldier asked harshly. “Why do you always push everyone away, huh?” He continued, squeezing Tony’s jaw with enough force his teeth clack painfully. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that there are people here who care about you? Why can’t you just man up and admit that maybe, just maybe we can be trusted? We trust you, Tony, so why can’t you trust us? We’re not going anywhere.” He finished, easing his hold on the billionaires jaw, before slipping his hand around to cup the back of the shocked man’s neck. “You’re not alone anymore, Tony, so stop trying to hide.” Steve murmurs softly, and Tony clenches his jaw painfully.

“Why did you save me, Steve? And don’t give me that ‘because it’s what friends do’ shit, you were going to say something else.” He demands. Steve tilted his head and frowned slightly. 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” The blond asked, his frown turning into a sad downward tilt of his lips. “You’d do the same for me, wouldn’t you?” Tony starts at the question, and reared back, offended. 

“Of course I would!” He snapped without hesitation, as if the thought of leaving Captain America to die was a personal insult. Steve shook his head and sighed.

“You don’t get it.” He confirms. Tony scowls. 

“You’re confusing me right now, you know that?” He groaned. Steve chuckled lowly in response.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you, huh?” The blond asked, and Tony blinked in confusion before gasping as the hand on the back of his neck pulled him forward until warm lips sealed over his own in a repeat of the lake. Tony’s eyes are wide as Steve’s other hand lifted to cup the side of his face, pulling him in further. How was this happening right now? He was sure it was a fluke, he was sure he was going insane. But, just like in the lake, Tony can’t help but give in; he’d wanted this for so long, he’d fallen for someone he thought to be unattainable, someone who should have been out of his reach. 

He gave in to the kiss, lifting his own hands to tangle in the fabric of Steve’s plain white shirt, pulling him in further. It seemed like only seconds had passed before Steve withdrew, their lips separating with a slightly wet pop. 

“You get it now?” The super soldier asked, and Tony couldn’t help it, he had to say it.

“Not really, maybe if you tried again?” He retorted, and the only warning he got was Steve smirking at him before he was shoved backwards again, only this time he went all the way, his back smacking into the cool metal surface of the consoles. He felt Steve shove his way between his parted thighs before he draped himself over him, the glow of Tony’s arc reactor lighting up the blonds own chest through his shirt. 

“I’ll try a little harder.” Steve murmured down at him before diving back in, sealing their lips again, only this time Tony could feel the force behind the soldiers actions, the insistence to convey something, the need for him to understand. It was just like back in the lake, except this time it was Steve trying to convey something to Tony, and with a start, he realised they had been trying to convey the same thing. 

Steve’s hands slipped downwards and gripped his hips in a firm hold, holding him down while his lips worked against his own with more experience and enthusiasm than Tony had ever thought Captain America capable of. So the guy was adept in the art of kissing someone’s lights out, and apparently seemed to be an aggressor in the sack. Who the hell knew?

Tony groaned as a hot tongue flicked against his lips, and he parted them without hesitation, accepting the wet appendage and deepening the kiss. Steve groaned over him, and Tony tangled a hand in damp blond locks, fingers tight in soft strands as his other hand descended to palm at the front of Steve’s slacks, almost surprised to find a fully formed bulge. Steve shuddered and inhaled deeply through his nose as Tony palmed the blond through his pants, and Tony decided to see how far he could push the blond before he snapped by lifting his legs to wrap them firmly around the other man’s hips. The reaction was instantaneous, and Tony gasped loudly in shocked pleasure as Steve pressed his hips down in a thrust, forcing his own hand to rub himself in the process. 

Strong hands moved from his hips to grip the fabric of his shirt on either side of the button track, and before Tony could protest buttons flew through the air to ping noisily about the lab. Steve parted his shirt with steady hands and broke the kiss to lower his face to the brunettes collar bone, where he proceeded to bite and suck on the flesh until it reddened. Tony couldn’t stop the gasp, and all worries about his arc reactor flew out the window as Steve and his damned talented mouth descended further to suck on a sensitive nipple. He groaned and tangled both hands in the blonds hair, gripping the strands tight enough it had to be painful; only Steve groaned appreciatively at the action and Tony felt himself grow hotter. Apparently, the guy also liked his to be pulled, who the hell knew. 

Before he could do much else, an almost electric shock zapped up his spine, causing him to arch off the table as a choked moan passed his lips. “What the hell was that?” He gasped, only to see Steve smirking up at him from the centre of his chest, the blue glow of his arc reactor lighting up the blonds face, casting the man’s smirk into sharp relief and giving him an almost predatory gleam. 

“I knew it was sensitive, but I had no idea…” Steve trailed off and Tony watched wide eyed as his tongue slipped past his lips to lap a wet line around the edges of the reactors casing, where the metal met flesh. Tony choked again and fell back onto the table, his moan echoing around the lab. 

“It’s never felt like that before.” Tony gasped. “I tinker with it all the time, Pepper even checks it sometimes, but never…never has it felt like that.” He groaned as Steve repeats the motion, before changing tactics and instead nibbled on the flesh around the casing. Tony’s back arched clean off the table, and he cried out in shocked pleasure once more. Steve looked positively smug as he grabbed the gasping geniuses chin to kiss him once more, and Tony didn’t even hesitate to meet the blonds tongue with his own this time, his body was running hot, it was thrumming with pleasure and he needed more. 

As if reading his mind, Steve released him from the kiss, their lips parting with a noisy smack and stood. Tony followed him, hands grabbing at the material of the soldiers shirt before yanking it upwards. Steve conceded and shucked the shirt off before helping Tony out of the remainders of his own. Without further ado, Tony’s hands went straight for the front of Steve’s slacks, popping the button and yanking the zipper down before his hands were snatched away and his hips were grabbed roughly, causing him to yelp as he was lifted clean off the table. His legs wrapped around the larger Avenger’s waist automatically, and Steve all but purred as his hands palmed at Tony’s rear. He was also an arse guy, it seemed, did it never end? 

Tony blinked when he realised Steve was carrying him to the door, but didn’t protest as he was carted up the stairs and into his bedroom. He did however yelp as he was unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, his head landing on the pillows and his arms flopping on either side of his head. Steve seemed to tower over him for a moment before he crawled onto the bed and slipped back between Tony’s spread thighs, hands working on the button and zipper of his trousers before they were yanked partially down his legs. Tony snorted as he tried to kick the trousers off, but Steve leaned down over him, trapping him against the bed while he gripped one of his thighs, lifting it up along his hip while the same hand snaked down his leg, tugging his underwear down along with the side of his trousers, before his other hand repeated the gesture with his other leg. Tony didn’t know what to make of what was going on. He was most definitely in the mood to get fucked into the mattress, but Steve seemed to have other ideas, and the look in the blonds eyes told Tony he wasn’t in for a tender ‘love making’ either. 

He almost vibrated with anticipation. 

And then Tony realised he was actually quite naked. His shirt had been stripped off and his trousers and underwear had been all but molested from his legs. Steve was still wearing his slacks, and Tony made his displeasure at the fact known by using his toes to yank on the hems, succeeding in dragging them down just enough for Tony to get an eyeful. Apparently Captain America went commando. 

Steve chuckled breathily against the flesh of his neck, and Tony shuddered as the blond finished kicking off his trousers, leaving them both exposed to the cool air of Tony’s bedroom. The lights weren’t switched on, and the windows were dimming with the apparent setting of the sun, the dying rays lighting the room with a soft red glow. 

Tony gasped as Steve kissed the flesh around his arc reactor again while sliding his palms down his thighs, stopping to cup his knees before he pressed them down, forcing Tony’s already spread legs to bow outwards and down until his knees were almost touching the sheets of his bed. Tony groaned as Steve leaned up to stare down at him from between his obscenely spread legs, and Tony thanked any God listening that he was decently flexible. 

“Tony.” Steve rasped, and Tony jerked slightly in surprise as the blond looked down at him with such a fierce expression the man didn’t know if he should be worried or turned on even more. “Do you want this?” The blond asked, and Tony gaped at the blond in disbelief, before realising how serious the soldier was being, the fierceness in his expression was asking Tony to decide if this is what he wanted, if he wanted to commit to the act and the consequences. He was being given a choice, Tony realised, and that in itself made up his mind, he’d never been given many choices in his life…

“I want this, I want you.” He replied with more conviction than he thought himself capable. Steve’s expression softened, and he leant down once more to grace the billionaire with a kiss to end all kisses, his tongue delving deep into his mouth to twist with his own, before withdrawing slightly only to return, and Tony belatedly realised Steve was fucking his mouth, and it turned him on more than anything. 

“We’re gonna need some things…” Steve murmured against his lips, and Tony scoffed as he shoved a hand upwards under his pillows before pulling out a half empty bottle of lube to wave in front of the blonds face.

“Playboy, remember?” He taunted, smirking. Steve snatched the bottle of lube out of his hand before kissing him hard, and Tony groaned as the blond nipped at his bottom lip meaningfully. “Ex-playboy.” He corrected, and Steve snorted in amusement before popping the cap on the lube. 

Tony twitched as he felt one of Steve’s freshly slicked fingers trail down the crevice of his arse, before pressing firmly against his entrance until it slipped inside. The feeling was a foreign one to Tony, sure he’d had a few tumbles with men in the past, but he’d always topped, and he really didn’t know what to expect to be the one receiving instead of giving. A second finger joined the first, and the uncomfortable feeling quickly turned tight as he was stretched, and he winced as Steve’s fingers moved inside him. He jerked when a skilled tongue descended onto his arc reactor once more, and the burning stretch of his arse was forgotten in favour of the unbelievable feeling of Steve lavishing attention to his most sensitive part. He noticed when a third finger joined the first two however, and he clenched his jaw at the painful stretch, idly wondering how the men he had fucked had enjoyed this. 

Steve twitched his fingers inside him, and Tony felt himself jerk as pleasure all but exploded up his spine, and he cried out as the blond repeated the gesture, hands moving to cling to broad muscular shoulders. It all happened too fast it seemed, because Steve slowly withdrew his fingers and rose to press another deep kiss to his lips, and Tony found himself lost in the intensity that was flowing out of Steve as he withdrew to brush his lips slickly across Tony’s. 

Something larger than fingers pressed wetly against his stretched entrance, and Tony shuddered in apprehension, not sure if the pain was going to be worth it. Steve was not a small guy by any means, and Tony refused to fall into the shallow pool that would have him grumping about size. So much for starting small for his first and probably last.

Tony winced as Steve pressed forward slightly, and Steve noticed it. He pulled back slightly and gently gripped both of the billionaires hands, surprising Tony slightly as he tangled their fingers together above his head, wrists pressed into the pillows. “Relax.” He breathed into his ear, and Tony felt himself relax as Steve brushed his lips across the shell of his ear, before he suddenly thrust his hips forward, driving his length deep inside with a rough groan as he fully sheathed himself inside Tony’s body. 

Tony’s back arched off the bed as he cried out harshly; eyes clenched shut from pain as his fingers squeezed Steve’s until he was sure they were white. Tony felt Steve settle himself along his front, not moving at all except for the light butterfly kisses he pressed to his jaw. “Shhh.” Steve breathed, and Tony would have smacked the idiot if he wasn’t afraid to even move. 

Several seconds dragged out to nearly a fully minute, and Tony decided if he was going to do this, it might as well be now. He untangled one of his hands from Steve’s and proceeded to whack the idiot in the back of the head. “Arse hole.” He snapped. Steve pulled back to smile almost sheepishly at him.

“You would have tensed if I hadn’t, and that would have made it worse.” The blond retorted, and Tony rolled his eyes, knowing full well it was true. Before he could say anything else however, Steve shifted, drawing back ever so slightly before pressed back in, and Tony winced despite himself. Steve shifted onto his elbows and pressed another kiss to his lips as he withdrew again, only this time further, before pressing back in just as slowly as before. He continued his small, gentle thrusts until Tony stopped wincing or grimacing, and before long Tony realised that it did indeed get better, because as Steve withdrew almost half way to press slowly back in, pleasure tickled upwards along his spine, drawing a moan from his lips. Steve smirked and pressed another kiss to his lips, deepening it with his tongue as he withdrew halfway again, only this time he thrust back almost immediately, drawing a choked gasp from Tony, who raised his hands to once again grip the blonds broad shoulders. 

Steve took that as his invitation to continue, and he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside before thrusting back in firmly. Tony groaned long and low at the feeling, the uncomfortable stretch turning into a delightfully full feeling that sent almost constant shocks of pleasure up his spine. When Steve next withdrew, Tony thrust his own hips up to meet the blond, and they both groaned in appreciation, repeating the motion a few more times before Steve suddenly pulled completely out. Tony whimpered at the sudden loss, feeling emptier than he’d ever felt until Steve shifted so he was lying pressed against his back, a hand sliding down his hip and then to his thigh, where it circled around until it gripped the underside of his knee. 

Tony almost yelped as he was all but lifted from the bed, shifted by Steve until he was on his side, his back pressed firmly to the blonds broad chest. Steve then proceeded to lift the leg closest to him, succeeding in spreading Tony wide once more. Tony fought down a ridiculous blush when he realised Steve had swapped positions into something a little more…

When Steve pressed back inside again, Tony couldn’t help but grab onto the sheets in front him as the blonds cock slid even deeper than before. “Oh shit.” He groaned, burying his face in the crook of his own arm as Steve began to thrust inside him once again. The pace was slower than before, but the sheer depth Steve’s cock was delving to was almost enough to rattle Tony undone. Tony relaxed the leg lifted in the air, trusting Steve to hold it up for him as his thighs trembled with the onslaught of pleasure and his breathing picked up into a short pant. Sweat was beading along his brow and dripping down his nose, trickling along the sides of his neck to tickle at his chest, even with the AC going he was running hot, and Steve was even hotter against his back, his cock like a red hot poker –No Tony, don’t go there- spearing him over and over, and by God or Odin or whoever the hell was listening if this wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had. 

Steve groaned behind him and pushed his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, nuzzling into the sweat dampened skin, his breathing hot and heavy as it puffed against his flesh, and Tony realised with a start that Steve was as sweaty as he was, Mr Run-the-length-of-the-city-and-back was sweating, Tony could feel it as the blond moved, the flesh of his ripped stomach sliding across his back, the heat in his skin…

Tony gasped as the blonds cock struck his prostate, and his body jerked in pleasure as Steve began angling his thrusts just to hit that spot, his hips picking up speed. Tony realised the sheets and wound an arm up and around so he could tangle his fingers in the short hair at the back of Steve’s head, holding him there as he panted and lifted his leg a little higher, allowing the blond easier access as he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming harder and harder until Tony’s eyes blackened around the edges and his back arched hard against Steve’s body, his orgasm exploding through him without his cock being touched once. He cried out as he came, fingers pulling a few strands of blond hair as he felt himself clamp down hard around Steve’s still thrusting cock, and Tony gasped as Steve jerked against him, pressing his cock in as deep as it could possibly go and holding it there, exhaling harshly as a growl rumbled deep in his chest and his length pulsated inside Tony, slick heat splashing along his walls and warming him inside all over again. 

Tony gasped for breath, releasing Steve’s hair to slump into the soft mattress below him. Steve shifted slightly behind him, and Tony felt one of the blonds legs slip under his still lifted thigh to rest against his other leg. His thigh was lowered slowly and gently left to rest atop Steve’s own thigh, and Tony groaned into the mattress when he realised Steve was still half hard inside him. Super soldier, right, he was not going to complain. But he still needed to sleep that one off.

“You get it now, Tony?” Steve breathed in his ear, and Tony snorted loudly. 

“Oh, I 'got it' alright.” He retorted in sleepy amusement. Steve sighed long sufferingly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Tony’s temple, watching as the Man of Iron drifted into a light doze.

“I’d always come for you, Tony…” He breathed into the sleeping brunettes ear. "Always."

. . .  
. . .

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is evidently un-beta'd, I wrote this at 1:45 AM, so I'm just gonna post it and go to bed. Let me know what you guys think yeah? Love it? Hate it? KUDOES AND COMMENTS PLEASE! :D


End file.
